Mrs Turner Turns A Trick
by Vargovi83
Summary: Timmy's Mom is dissatisfied with her husband ignoring her lately so she decides to strike back by engaging in an affair with a younger man. That younger man happens to be Edu Nevla a 25 year old virgin who is desperate for someone to pop his cherry. Lemon. rated M for obvious reasons, sexual intercourse. Edu is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Turner Turns a Trick

Mrs. Turner awoke herself and climbed out of bed yawning. She was alone in the room and decided to check her bedside calendar. Saturday. Without a second thought Mrs. Turner knew exactly what and where her husband and son were up to. Timmy was off on another endeavour with his neighbor and best friend Chloe Carmichael, and her husband was ignoring her again by flying around town on a jet pack in his underwear proclaiming himself to be "Filthy Rich Man". Mrs. Turner hated to admit it but becoming rich was the primary factor which had left her outcasted.

But it did leave her completely free to do something about it, nothing she could be proud of but the only option for her.

She put an ad on the internet reading:

" _Lonely, attractive, unsatisfied 40 year old woman seeks younger man to engage in an affair."_

That's right an affair, she was dead serious. You can only ignore a person for so long until they start to feel underappreciated. She knew that this was selfish and would break her husbands heart if he found out and perhaps scar Timmy for life, but they were so busy with their own pointless stories, they probably wouldn't even notice.

She had just posted the ad last night and had been eagerly awaiting a response.

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale in a loft apartment building in the more urban part of town on the 5th floor in apartment #11 lived...

{Edu Nevla: Extremely Pathetic Wanker}

Edu was a 25 year old East Indian man with black hair, a small goatee and wore glasses over his brown eyes. His day-to-day outfit consisted of an orange lightweight Champion T-shirt paired with tight white jeans and beige Skechers.

He really lived up to his unwanted title, he had never been in a relationship his entire life and remained to be the only virgin in his circle of friends. He compensated for this by constantly masturbating, reading nudie magazines and watching all the internet porn he could download.

His roommate and co-worker Knox was still asleep so he decided not to wake him. He then decided to go online and check on some pages when suddenly an ad popped up, and unlike most pop-up ads this one actually had interesting information on it.

It read:

"Meet hot women in Dimmsdale today."

At first glance Edu perceived it to be nothing more than clickbait or some desperate attempt to take his money, but he was bored so he clicked on it anyway much to his surprise it wasn't clickbait, it was in fact a real site. And right at the top of the page he found an ad that read: _Lonely, attractive, unsatisfied 40 year old woman seeks younger man to engage in an affair._

Edu was reluctant but remembered that it was the weekend so he didn't have to attend his responsibilities as an IT worker at an advertising agency.

He clicked on the page which proceeded to ask him security questions, most prominently

Are you over 18 years old? (YES)

Are you willing to be in a relationship with a woman who is married? (YES)

Do you promise to treat her with respect (YES)

He clicked on the ad and began typing.

Meanwhile, in the Turner abode Mrs. Turner had just came out of the shower wearing nothing but a white towel draped around her, her brown hair was dripping wet and she quickly gave it a quick blowdry.

After getting herself completely dry she put on her light purple robe.

She came out of the bathroom looking cleansed and rejuvenated and the robe she wore showed off her body in all the right places. She looked at the computer screen and was surprised to see that someone had responded to her ad.

"Wow, a response after only one night? Maybe I'm more in demand than anyone's given me credit for, hmmm...Oh well." She opened up the response which read:

 _"Dear Mrs. Turner my name is Edu Nevla I am 25 years old and I am very interested in and what you are offering I promise I will respect you and go easy. This'll be my first time so you might have to show me where certain things are."_

Mrs. Turner was intrigued by Edu's words, well he didn't sound like the most attractive man in the world she still thought he had shown more interest in her than her husband and son had for the past couple weeks. So she wrote back to him:

"Dear Edu, I love the things that you said about me and I can't wait to meet you. Come as you are and don't worry, no payment is necessary. I'm rich now so I just might pay you! Although please bring protection, I don't think I could hide a pregnancy from my family. Come by my house at 8 o'clock, I guarantee that no one who cares about me will be around;)

She then sent it.

"Ok, my master plan is now in motion. Now to make sure everything is in place." she then rushed to get the supplies for a red, hot, naked affair...

Edu had anticipated that he wouldn't get a reply right away so he did what he did every Saturday morning, sit and watch TV while listening to Nightcore music.

Suddenly he heard an alert from his computer.

"Wow, that was quick." he said half-surprised. He then grabbed the laptop and read the response, when he had finished reading he was sweating bullets and biting his lip in pure anticipation.

"She said yes, I'm gonna get my cherry popped! Huzzah!" he hollered in excitement. He then took out a lubricated condom he got in college and had been collecting dust in his closet ever since. "You're time has finally come."

Knox then walked downstairs wearing a navy T-shirt and vertically striped grey and white boxer shorts.

"Edu, what's with all the racket? Is Stargate Atlantis coming back on TV?" Knox said yawning.

"Even better, I unfortunately can't join you guys at the bar tonight cuz tonight I am getting laid." he said over the moon.

"Really? Congrats man, so who's the lucky lady?" Knox asked.

"A 40 year old MILF looking for an affair."

Knox's eyes widened. "Edu, I never thought I'd say it but I would give anything to be you right now."

"Thanks buddy, after tonight I'll rise to you and the guys ranks."

"I'll believe that when I see proof." Knox said.

"You're on, challenge accepted." Edu said confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

Edu made his way to the Turner abode on foot, just to avoid drawing suspicion towards himself. When he arrived at the house he checked his watch 8:01. Perfect, he thought, exactly fashionably late.

He knocked on the door and to his surprise it wasn't locked. He pushed open the door and slid inside locking it behind him. He noticed a note on the back of the door, it read:

"I hope you're ready for the hottest experience of your life, have a seat on the sofa and I'll join you momentarily."

Edu followed the advice and sat down on the magenta sofa.

"Hello there, big boy." a female voice said aflutter.

Edu could hardly believe his eyes, coming down the stairs was a spank the bank hot 40 year old MILF wearing a light purple robe and some white high heels.

"H-h-h-hi..." he managed to choke out stunned beyond belief.

Mrs. Turner then sat beside him on the sofa in her sultry attire and wrapped herself around his arm, she then took a deep breath in and sighed in enamour.

"You're so big and strong, not to mention handsome." She said wrapping the young Indian man around her finger.

Edu felt his heart beat out of his chest, and a bulge form in his nether region under his tight white pants.

"So what's your name, stallion."

"Edu, Edu Nevla" he choked out feeling like jelly.

"I love that name, I'm Mrs. Turner." she said with such eroticism in her voice. "But I mostly go by Mom".

"So you're married?" Edu said questioning the _Mrs._ Part of her name.

"Yes but recently my marriage has been growing kind of stale as of late, my husband's been ignoring me lately." she answered.

"Well that sucks, why would he ignore a beautiful woman like you?" he asked curiously.

"Mostly because he can't understand that I have needs that need to be satisfied, but he hasn't even made an attempt to try to fix us, in fact _**you're**_ showing much more of an interest in me than my husband has in months!

Edu hung on to every word Mrs. Turner was saying he was deeply invested in the story of her life.

"I know it's not my place to question it but why do you even stay with him if he doesn't have any respect for you?" Edu asked, unaware if it would be insulting or not.

"In all honesty the only reason I stay with him is because I'm worried about my son he's my baby and I don't wanna lose him and if I cheat on his dad, I could scar him for life or... I lose him forever." Mrs. Turner hadn't realized it but her tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

Edu knew it was his position to comfort her so he placed an arm around her.

"It's ok, if you're unhappy with your marriage then you don't have to keep lying to yourself and your son, I'm sure he can understand that some relationships don't always last forever but I'm sure he wants you to be happy too."

Edu's words of wisdom lit a fire in her heart, it had been many a moon since the last time anyone had cared so much about her happiness.

"You're so sweet" she said looking deep into his eyes. Edu was "scaroused" to say the least, never before had he had a conversation with a woman without the end result being a kick in the kiwis.

Before he had any time to react, she had already crashed her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. Edu was surprised but immediately gave in to her love, she then wrapped her arms around him and took him down lying on the sofa with her.

They kissed passionately with Edu on the bottom with his arms wrapped around Mrs. Turner's beautiful body, though skeptical he then lowered one of his hands down to her butt and for the first time ever he didn't receive a slap to the face. Not that he'd ever been given the opportunity before.

Then she broke their kiss and knew exactly how to tease him further.

"Edu, what do you say we go upstairs and take this little pleasure session to third base?"

Edu almost cried. "Sounds great." he answered aloud while inside his mind he was screaming "yes" at the top of his lungs.

The couple made their way to the master bedroom.

"Ok, now you just wait right here, and be ready because I have a few outfits I need a second opinion on." she said before exiting the room.

Edu could tell by the tone of her voice she was going to show him something that was skimpier than a purple bathrobe.

He wasted no time removing his socks, white pants and orange T-shirt leaving him in his grey boxer briefs, he then got under the covers in anticipation.

"Ohh Edu..."

As she reentered the room, Mrs. Turner was adorned in her blue bikini with a white bow from _Schools Out: The Musical_.

"What do you think of my sexy bikini, stud?"

"It looks amazing" was all he could choke out.

"Thank you, don't get any ideas yet, I still have a couple more I want you to see, then you can determine which one looks the sexiest." She explained.

"Alrighty!" Edu said excited. "For arguments sake, how many more are there?" he pondered.

"7"

Mrs. Turner then came back in wearing her green '80s outfit from _The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker._

Once Mrs. Turner had reentered the room Edu fought the urge to stand erect, although his testosterone wasn't making it any easier.

It seemed as though everytime she came back in her outfit revealed more and more skin.

Next she wore her old swimsuit from _Miss Dimmsdale_ , introducing it in the same say she did to Timmy.

Though many may have found the exercise tedious, Edu learned from Knox that good things "cum" from those who wait.

Sure enough Mrs. Turner then showed off her Momagician outfit from _Dadbracadabra._

Edu was awestruck by her ravishingly beautiful figure being supported by the sparkly one piece, the feather headdress and the fishnet stockings that came with it.

"Just gotta show you my one pieces and we can get down to business." she said seductively.

Next, she came in wearing a one piece swimsuit that matched the color of her shirt with a white bow on the front from _Please Don't Feed the Turners_. Edu admitted it was good but not good enough. Next up she wore a pink one piece paired with a matching bathing cap from _Mans Worst Friend_. It made him feel something but not strong enough yet.

"Ok then these last two will definitely give you a tough decision to make." Mrs. Turner informed him.

Edu was getting a little restless but knew it was almost over so he answered with "Sounds great."

When she left the room Edu thought to himself _"Ok Edu, stay vigilant. You've just gotta hold on for a little bit longer and you'll finally lose your virginity, you waited 25 years for this, (Ok I really didn't care about losing it until I was like 13 but still...)_

Mrs. Turner came back in wearing a purple one piece swimsuit that showed off her curves and her legs, the one she wore in _Beach Blanket Bozos._

Edu's erection nearly jumped out of his undies, but he knew that she was obviously saving the best for last.

"Ooh, that one looks really hot." he said truthfully.

"Thank you" she said laying next to him rewarding him with a little kiss on the cheek. "Just one more and we can get naughty." she said in a steamy erotic voice.

"Besides it's not like I can make love in a bathing suit if we're not even on the beach." he agreed that was a valid point.

The moment finally came.

"Oh Edu, my strong sexy hunk." came her voice from the other side of the door.

Edu saw it, the sexiest outfit Mrs. Turner had.

A sparkly light purple one piece suit from _Miss Dimmsdale._ Paired with some matching lavender heels.

"That's the one." Edu said enamoured.

"Well then, let me snuggle up cozy with you, stud." She said walking over to the bed and getting on top of Edu.

"Let's do it, I wanna show my husband what he's giving up".

"I'm game." Edu said before she smashed her lips to his in a passionate and heated kiss. Their tongues swirled around each others mouths and tasted each others love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SQUEEKEE CLEEN

Edu was laying on his back, standing erect inside a condom with the hottest MILF on top of him wearing a sparkly purple one piece.

Edu thought to himself.

 _"Lord I have no idea what I have done to deserve this beautiful woman, but I thank you for giving me this, bless you."_

She then crashed her lips to his in a passionate and heated kiss. Edu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her hourglass figure. She soon added her tongue to the kiss which made Edu think he can get looser too. He began rubbing her big bulbous ass covered by the sparkly purple material. She didn't mind a bit.

She then broke off the kiss and stared deeply into her lovers eyes.

"How ws that?" she said in a sultry voice while removing her heels and slipping under the covers with him.

"I can't think of any words to describe it." he told her.

"Well what say we go on to step 2."

"I think I know what you mean." Edu responded.

He then removed his only remaining clothing, his underwear. Leaving him bare under the covers.

"Ooooohhh..." Mrs. Turner shivered she then removed her purple high heels and dropped them onto the floor, now only wearing her purple sparkly leotard. She grabbed Edu and held him close to her face, giving him the seductive bedroom gaze.

She crashed her lips to his once more wrapping her arms around his back, squishing her curvy body up tight to him. Edu melted pleasurably into her embrace.

She then felt something that was long and hard forming in Edu's nether region. "I see you're getting pretty horny huh?"

Edu nodded.

"Well let me ease that for you, stallion." Edu's heart revved like a 6-cylinder V8 engine after hearing the name stallion.

She then went under the covers and grabbed onto Edu's throbbing 9-inch phallus and gave it a slow teasing lick. Edu shuddered in pleasure with his member being felt by someone other than himself for once.

Mrs. Turner wanted more pleasure from her lover, so she licked the tip of his wang and inserted the entire schlong into her mouth. Edu was relaxing while he was being eaten out. From a birds eye view it looked like Edu was being sucked by a curvy lump under the sheets. This continued for exactly 2 min 43 sec, until Mrs. Turner stopped pleasuring him down under and snuggled on her lovers chest.

"Ready for the next step?" She asked him?

"You bet!" Edu replied.

Mrs. Turner then removed the shoulder straps from her one piece off her shoulders and eventually removed the top of her suit altogether revealing F-cup cans so big and bouncy they could put a busty porn star to shame.

"So whaddya think, stud?"

Edu couldn't speak, he choked out non verbal words that were gibberish when they came out.

"You like these babies? Then come have a nice lick big boy."

Edu complied and put his lips on her left titty. He began sucking like a baby nursing on a pacifier, her globes were squishy and felt like balloons filled with artery-clogging cream. He then switched to the right and endured the same pleasure.

"Thank you for being patient" she said with a smile "But I think you've waited long enough..."

Mrs. Turner then did the unexpected, she took the lower half of the suit off of her completely and threw it on a nearby chair.

Edu stared daggers at his lovely naked lover, her curvy body was almost drool worthy. Her thighs and calves were thick as yoga mats and her butt was bouncy and flabby in a good way.

"I have never seen anyone more beautiful than you look now." Edu blurted out honestly.

His words made Mrs. Turner shiver with lust, she then laid on to of him and said in a sultry voice "C'mon baby, let's make hot, naked, sexy love ALL NIGHT LONG."

"I'm game." Were the only words that he found necessary.

The two lovers then embraced once more in a hot french kiss sucking each others mouths like hungry panthers. Their tongues swapped saliva and coiled around each other.

Edu then broke it off and got out from under her. He then got behind her and stared at her bulbous ass. He then put his mouth on her ass and began giving her a rim job. Timmy's mom felt so filthy and horny that she no longer cared about getting discovered, Edu was pleasing her so fully she almost wished her husband would walk in and see how Edu was a better lover.

"Edu Honey, how about we try something else?" Timmy's mom asked her kisser.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the...69 position?"

"I've heard of it, but never got close."

"Well what're you waiting for? Come over here and do me like the slut I am." she told him spreadih er thighs.

Edu turned himself upside down and put his mouth on her genitalia. As Timmy's mom soon did the same for him. They sat in that position for a good six minutes until Edu decided to finish things off the opd fashioned way. He laid her down on her back and stuck his meat rod up her pink cave. Mrs. Turner squealed in glee as her vagina was being ploughed like an American street in winter. She felt her fluids start to build up inside of her. Edu was also getting very close to flooding her cooch with nut butter.

"I think I'm going to give!" Edu announced.

"I think I am too." Mrs. Turner said uneasy. "be sure to fill me up with your love juices I want it all inside me."

"10-4, it's...oh m-ma-maa its its OOHHH" Edu announced as his delicious cream filling burst and suddenly shot out a stream like a rocket into her pussy.

Mrs. Turner let out a loud moan releasing her juices too and they mixed together with Edu's fluids and it was like a daiquiri mixer down there. She let out another huge moan before she collapsed on the bed with Edu right with her.

The entire room smelled of pancake batter, which is what semen smells like. Edu caught his breath and tucked in under the sheets. Mrs. Turner then snuggled up against him and wrapped around her lover. "Mmmmmm.. that was so-so sexy, you really know how to treat a gal when it comes to the bed." She then pulled him into another hot French kiss. He embraced back before collapsing into the sheets together again.

"Sooo...now what?" Edu asked unsure of what next.

"I thought we can just snuggle for a bit" she said cuddling up to his pec.

"But what about your husband won't he be back soon?" he said slightly on edge.

"How about you let me worry about him OK?" she answered tierdly.

Edu agreed calming down. He then grabbed his phone off the bedside table and took a selfie showing him and his sexy concubine, remembering he needed proof in order for Knox to believe him.

About 10 minutes later, Edu had redressed himself and was proud of his sexual encounter and had disposed of the sperm-filled condom.

Mrs. Turner was still nude under the blankets.

"Well I'd better get going."

"Alright handsome, but how would you feel about doing this again sometime? Maybe at your place?"

"Really? Sure that'd be great, I think I can coax my roommate to give us some privacy. Sometime next week?"

"It's a date." she confirmed.

They gave each other another peck on the lips.

"See ya, babe!"

"Bye Stallion!"

Edu ran out the front door and luckily Timmy and Mr. Turner were nowhere to be found. Edu was over the moon, his cherry had finally been popped, he started skipping down the sidewalk under the starry sky, eager to inform Knox all about it.

Mrs. Turner was finally relaxed.

"Wow, he sure knows how to treat a lady. Unlike some other men." remembering her unhappy marriage. "I doubt he'd care unless I was having an affair with Sheldon next door."

"I guess I can hide this affair from Timmy for a while at least. Who knows? This could actually be kind of fun! Keeping a secret from them, teaching them a lesson in the process." she then decided to redress herself and walked out of the room in her normal attire.

Once Timmy had arrived back home, she asked about his day, which he had spent with Chloe on another endeavour. Timmy's dad arrived home as well and had managed to be a general nuisance by flaunting his money and being completely idiotic. But Mrs. Turner had grown accustomed to this.

"I cannot wait until next week" she said under her breath. "I think I know exactly what Edu likes."

 _(NOTE:_

 _If you want to know what happens next time, I will be writing it in a seperate fic, However I will be focusing much more on my other fics too. Stay tuned readers!)_


End file.
